Forged Steps
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: All it was was a simply assignment in the South, during a festival! How hard could it be? Very. ...It's Nina alll over again...
1. Chapter 1

**Deleted and postponed stories so I can post new ones… -sigh- Not the best strategy, but I couldn't think if anything for my other stories.**

**Me no own FMA.**

**One**

The wolf-like creature snorted in its sleep, turning over from its side onto its belly. It tucked its deformed paws underneath its large gray head and inhaled at the straw of its bedding. The chained collar rubbed uncomfortably at its neck and prevented it from straying far from the wooden post in the middle of the cell. It drowsily lifted its head and turned its dulled eyes through the bars of the small hole in the room. A crescent moon glowed inviting, stars shining and beckoning it to come along.

It put its head down again and wondered vaguely why it felt so empty.

**Line**

Edward grumbled as he shifted in his seat, looking out over the passing landscape. He leaned against the window with a pouting and bored look to his face.

"Edward, are you still upset you needed to come to help the Colonel with his work?" Riza asked calmly, her eyes on her book.

"Yes." Ed answered bluntly. With an exaggerated mocking facial expression, he continued to Al "Why do I have to go anyway? The Colonel has it handled all right, right?"

"Brother, I'm sure the Colonel has a reason to call for you." Al said in his calming way "Maybe he found a lead on something…"

"And in exchange for telling us he wants me to take his post at the Southern Research Facility." Ed rolled his eyes and looked back out the window, dropping the conversation. Alphonse sighed metallically and went back to blankly gazing about the train.

Roy Mustang had been sent with Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Warren Officer Bato Falman to observe progress at the SRF. This facility seemed to be focusing all it had on chimeras. Ed felt a shudder go up his spine at the thought of the chimeras. Still the memory of Nina burned painfully into his heart whenever the things were brought up.

The Colonel had requested that Major Edward Elric and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye to come and assist him with the assignment. Which Ed suspected he was to do all the work while Roy went to flirt with the local women.

He snorted in annoyance again at the thought. Damn Colonel, doesn't he know he has other things to do besides HIS work!?

"I see the station!" Al chirped with excitement. Ed blinked his eyes and looked out the window, unable to hide his eagerness to see a new town. Even if it was another one of the military head quarter type of city, it still offered new sights.

"So this is South City, huh?" Ed grinned as the trained crawled steadily toward its destination. The brother slumped back on the green cushion of the train's seats and Ed grinned up at his little brother who seemed to radiate a feeling of elation. Riza smiled faintly and lifted her eyes slightly to observe the two boys.

**Line**

Ed looked up at the buildings of South City, Al by his side and Riza trailing behind them. In place of her usual military uniform, she wore a casual garb. A black turtle neck with a brown overcoat, matched with a brown skirt that brushed her knees and simple flat-footed shoes. The only thing that set her off from the locals was the gun strapped to her waist.

"So where is the SRF?" Ed asked Riza. The lieutenant scanned a small map she got and quickly located their destination. She indicated the direction which they were to go in and the three made their way through the city. People passed by them with an unusual amount of activity going on at the time of day. Street vendors offered wares as they passed, Al gently declining to look at them, Riza silently but politely refusing and Ed plain out ignoring them. Some people offered baked good from their stalls. And there was many a variety of different breads, muffins, bagels, cakes, etcetera. Ed finally gave in and bought a cinnamon roll whose scent rafted temptingly through the entire street. (As it seemed to the hungry Edward.)

"Why is there so many of these shops anyway?" Ed mumbled through a bite of cinnamon goodness.

"Apparently it's some sort of festival." Riza answered bluntly.

"Festival?" Ed blinked "For what?"

"Apparently the Turning Festival." Al said. When Ed stared at him questioningly, he sighed and motioned to a large banner spread across two columns, and in big red letters, it said 'Turning Festival'.

"Oh." Ed blankly acknowledged.

"Yes, I think I know this." Riza smiled as if recalling a memory "The Turning Festival is when the people of South Amestris celebrate the changing in the season from Summer to Fall."

"Seems like a dumb reason to hold a festival." For this the blonde got a few looks. He shrugged apologetically and the people shrugged back or smiled back, returning to their previous tasks.

"Well this will go on for a few more days, at least." Riza smiled as she looked around the gathered people "Maybe we can enjoy ourselves after we're done with our tasks." Ed and Al shrugged and they continued to make their way to the SRF.

**Line**

"W-welcome, State Alchemist Edward Elric, Sir!" the scientist stammered, saluting. Ed snorted and shoved his watch back into his pocket as Al nodded apologetically. Riza sighed and showed the scientist the request they were sent. He nodded and allowed them in, his blue gaze lingering on Alphonse for a few moments before he escorted them through the halls. Their escort was a good height man with light blue eyes and brown hair. His hair was unevenly cut at his shoulders, giving the ends of his bangs a zig-zag like shape. He chattered nervously, waving slightly at his colleagues as they passed them.

He had said, before Ed had showed the watch, that his name was Bryant James. He was working at the South Research Facility and seemed quite excited about their progress. Though his chattering was friendly, it was prone to get on the nerves of less well tempered people.

"Okay, so where's Colonel Mustang?" Ed demanded, trying not to twitch aggressively.

"I think he went out to see the festivities earlier." Bryant answered with a smile, completely oblivious to the blonde's annoyance.

"Right." Ed snorted, _Of course, he doesn't even see me before he ditches his work to me._

Mr. James opened a door and waved Ed, Riza, and Al into the room before following them in. A middle-aged man sat at a desk scrawling ink onto paper, hastily righting down notes.

"Mr. Nylon…?" their escort blinked. "The State Alchemist is here-"

"Edward Elric, ah, welcome." The man grinned, dropping his pen and walking over to them. He held out his hand for Riza to shake and with a smile, added "And you must be Lieutenant Hawkeye. Why the casual dress?"

"As to not raise awareness of my presence, Sir." Riza replied calmly, shaking his hand. Ed inhaled deeply, waiting for this Nylon guy to make the mistake Alphonse was the FullMetal Alchemist.

"Hello, Edward." He grinned, looking down at him. With a laugh, he added recklessly "You know I thought they had height requirements to be a State Alchemist!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN BE SQUISHED BY A MOLECULE!?" Ed snapped.

Al and Riza sighed in unison.

"Wow, you are also very short tempered!" Nylon chuckled "All right! All right! I won't mention your height again. Now, Bryant, can you get me some more coffee?"

"Yes sir!" Bryant nodded, waving at Riza and Ed and once more his gaze lingered on Al before he departed.

"Yes, now that he's gone…" Nylon sighed, as if he was holding his breath. Still with his smile, he motioned for them to sit down around his desk. Ed reflexively clenched his fists and fidgeted in his chair. "Now, Mr. FullMetal Sir, I wish to speak to you about the chimeras we've been making."

"That's why we came, right?" Ed snorted "So what is it, Gramps?"

Nylon chuckled at Ed's nickname for him. When he returned to himself, he said "Well, my boy, we've made a huge break through." Ed and Riza looked at him curiously. Nylon grinned, and paused as if to add drama to his revelation. His green eyes glinted through his graying black bangs.

"We've made a chimera that can use alchemy."

**LAZY! Enjoy yourself. Now review, because it would make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me no own FMA.**

**Two**

"A chimera that can use alchemy?" Riza repeated in astonishment.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Al exclaimed.

"Can we see it?" Ed demanded more than requested. Nylon laughed loudly and stood up, motioning for them to do the same. Alphonse and Edward eagerly got their feet while Riza more graciously stood. As they walked out of the office, Nylon asked one of the nearby secretaries to have Bryant bring the coffee to room A12.

"Mr. Nylon, are Lieutenant Havoc and Warren Officer Falman also out to see the festivities?" Riza asked. Nylon shrugged.

"Yeah, Havoc said something about finding a date. I think Bato went with him." Nylon said. Ed's gaze travelled around the halls and the many doors. Some of them were wood and he can hear things walking around, their claws scraping the ground. Some squealed as they walked past. The blonde couldn't help but remember Nina. Tucker made a breakthrough similar to this and it cost his daughter… But what's the chance that'll happen again?

"Here we are." Nylon said, unlocking a large metal door. Turning to them, he whispered "This one's a bit…. Aggressive. It's chained up though so hopefully it won't do anything too bad." Ed raised a brow at that as Nylon pushed open the door. It was a grim thing that Ed can only describe as a cell. A wooden post marked the center of the room. Cold stone floors and wall were arranged in a circular shape. A pile of hay was thrown carelessly down near the post. Half-eaten meat was scattered about.

A wolf-like creature raised its head at the opening of the door. Its eyes were like dark abysses. It lunged to its deformed paws and crouched, its teeth bared in a growl. The pointed ears pressed flat against its head and it swished its overly-long tail in anger. Black claws dug into the stone. The coarse gray hairs were overlaid by finer black hair.

Its narrowed eyes were directly on Nylon as the researcher approached cautiously. He reached into his pocket and slid out a small square that he unfolded and placed on the floor. A circle was inscribed in red ink.

Which led Ed to think. Wouldn't this beast need to be intelligent in order to use alchemy? Of course. Maybe they simply used some injections or mental experiments to increase its intelligence. Or…

The creature sniffed at the circle before gingerly placing one paw on it. The circle glowed, and the paper seemed to press itself together. The red ink spread out throughout it as the paper folded itself into a swan-like object.

"That's amazing!" Al exclaimed. Riza nodded in agreement, her puzzled facial expression not as obvious to everyone in the room.

Ed said nothing as his eyes widened. It was intelligent enough to do that. So what could they have done to it…?

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he walked recklessly up to it. The chimera glared up and Edward as he knelt down. Silence filled the room as Edward placed a hand on the creature's head. Its hostile gaze melted away into what seemed to be confusion as it sniffed at Ed's hand.

"Nylon, did the Colonel say specifically where he was going?" Ed demanded.

"No. Why?" he blinked.

Fear radiated from Al's armor. "Brother…?"

"So how exactly did you get this thing to learn alchemy? Mental tests? Physiological experiments?" Ed's eyes flickered dangerously as he glared back at him, his hand trembling and Riza visibly reached for her gun. "Or did you take a short cut?" his voice shook and rose in anger _"Like using a person who was skilled in alchemy?"_

Riza and Al looked accusingly at Nylon who was shrugging.

"Well, we were supposed to be making progress, and he offered to h-" he was silenced by a metal fist in his face. He fell to the ground as Ed glowered angrily over him. His fists were clenched and trembling with anger. The fingers on his left hand seemed to be tipped with red as he tightened his fists.

"You _BASTARD!" _Ed snapped. The chimera behind Ed pricked its ears as some light came to its eyes.

"Well, geesh." Nylon snorted, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"M-Mr. Nylon, wha-what's going on?" Bryant stammered from the doorway. "Edward, what do you mean…?

"It can't be…" Riza whispered. She slowly walked over to the beast and got to her knees. "..Colonel…?"

"..L-lieutenant?" The beast blinked in a warped tone, tilting his head to the side.

"You-YOU BASTARD!" Ed screeched, punching Nylon in the face again "How can you do this-? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THIS?" Nylon verbally yelped in pain as Edward repeatedly punched him in the face. The researcher's left eye was swollen and his lip was cut. The blonde relentlessly kept going, yelling his displeasure.

Riza didn't move to stop him. She simply kept her gaze on the Colonel… Al whimpered, trying to ease his brother's wrath. When the armor held Edward's arm, the blonde simply started to kick him.

"Brother please!" Al pled "You're going to kill him-!"

"It's Nina all over again, Al!" Ed cried, shaking with rage "It's Nina all over again! This bastard used a human to make a chimera!" Mr. James dropped the tray and seemed to be throwing at the side of the room.

"…F-Fullmetal." The Roy chimera seemed to test the name. With a growl, he broke away from Riza and clamped his jaws around Ed's metallic ankle.

Through the metal, he simply said "Stop."

…**.Um…..Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I hope you enjoy this joyful chapter of Forged Steps! **

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Three**

Edward sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms holding them there. His eyes were glazed as he stared at something that wasn't there, trying to draw answers from it. Riza was explaining the situation to Havoc and Falman, who both felt as if they should be severely punished. Nylon was cuffed to the same damn pole he chained Roy to.

Roy himself was standing next to the lieutenant, swaying as if he couldn't balance. After he had told Ed to stop, it seemed as if he was more human. Not completely of course. There was no way he could return to normal again.

Was there?

Bryant was still trying to wipe all traces of tears from his eyes. He blamed himself for all that happened to the colonel, this was obvious though he tried to hide it.

"Brother, do you want something to eat…?" Al offered feebly, kneeling down to offer his older brother a tray.

Edward didn't respond.

"Brother, please talk to me…" Al almost pled. Still his brother remained silent. His yellow eyes looked more gray than their usual golden. The air was still filled with the festivities, unfazed by what happened to Mustang. Al sighed in defeat and sat next to Edward. The armored soul kept his worried gaze on his brother as he listened to the conversation going on behind him.

"Is that really the Colonel?" Havoc muttered, looking down at the pathetic creature. The chimera whine and flattened his ears, showing his displeasure by returning Jean's stare.

"It appears so." Riza said quietly. Roy whined again and nudged his broad snout against her leg. The lieutenant smile weakly and scratched him behind his ear.

"By the looks of it, he was combined with a wolf. Possibly a gray." Falman reported without his usual morale. Bryant leaned against the wall, his brown bangs falling over his darker blue eyes. His arms were crossed against his chest, his shoulders heaved with more than the crisp, cold air.

"Is there no way to get him back to normal?" Jean frowned, kneeling to look at his superior more closely.

"Not that we know of." Hawkeye said. Mustang snorted and sulked away from Havoc, keeping his head low to the ground. They watched him as he turned and stalked over to where the blonde sat. Roy sniffed at his arm before nudged his shoulder. He whined again and scratched at Ed's shoulder. Edward kept his gaze off of him as he placed his hand on the chimera's head.

"…Edward…?" he blinked, sniffing at his hand.

"…Yeah." Ed said quietly. "Do you remember your name?"

"Name…?" Roy whimpered. His tail lashed from side to side. He whimpered before rearing up on his hind legs, using Edward's head as balance for his forepaws. The young alchemist withdrew his hand back to his legs and simply stared forward as the Roy-Chimera sniffed at his hair antenna.

"He seems to remember Ed." Havoc muttered, his cigarette drooping in his frown. "How do you think we can get him back to normal?"

In the shadow of the SRF, Bryant swallowed. He took three steps forward, walking like a dead man. With a hoarse voice, he muttered "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'll do everything in my power to try and regain Colonel Mustang to his original self."

This seemed to force a smile out of her. "Thank you, Mr. James." Her amber eyes left the researcher's blue sorrow-filled eyes and to the chimera. "Thank you so much."

Roy dropped his forepaws from Edward's head to the stone ground and turned to look at Hawkeye. His long black tail waved fluidly back and forth. The chimera paced back to Riza's side and he pressed his head against her leg.

Edward remained watching the distant festival lights even after everyone, save for Alphonse, went to bed for the night. Roy was reluctant to go back into the building, but Riza judged it safer for him to remain in there than for them to find a more comfortable place for the night.

The stars shined above Ed. He simply sat still in the cold air, listening to the noise of nocturnal animals and people alike. Cheers and song from the Turning Festival echoed in his ears. Al shifted besides him, turning his helmet to look up at the diamond-sprinkled sky.

"One is all, all is one." Ed muttered out into the night.

"What?" Al blinked, transferring his glowing gaze to Edward.

"I was just thinking of this festival and….And everything." Ed explained, not meeting Alphonse's gaze. "Everyone else is simply living their lives. They don't know what happened here. Maybe they wouldn't even care. But it happened. We can't change anything about it…" he trailed off. Al thought it best to keep silent and let his brother think. So they sat in the darkness, waiting for Ed to reach a conclusion.

"Alphonse." His voice was hardly a whisper "Do you think with the Philosopher's Stone…" He didn't have to finish his sentence for Alphonse to know what he was planning.

"Maybe…Who knows really." Al sighed. The two shared another semi-silence in the festive night before Ed sneezed loudly.

"Maybe we should go inside now." Al suggested. Ed nodded while rubbing his nose. He pushed himself up and stretched, following Al inside. The armored spirit sighed mentally as Ed slouched and put his hands into his pocket.

The chimera sat with his tail wrapped around his paws, his ears pricking as they came in. Ed grimaced in the shadows and turned away, walking briskly past him. Roy snorted and stumbled up to his deformed paws, shaking himself. Al looked down to the former colonel and knelt next to him. He put one gauntlet on his wolf neck. What sounded like a child's sobs shook his cold armor.

"I'm sorry Colonel Mustang…" he whimpered. The chimera's ears pricked and he looked up into Alphonse's eyes. His own dark eyes glinted as they met his. The armored soul seemed to stare right through him into the same void Edward looked into. The beast whined quietly and brushed his head against the breastplate of Al's armor.

"I'm sorry…" Alphonse shook.

Ed straightened himself from his leaning position from around to corner of the dark hall. His blonde bangs looked dark as they overshadowed his even darker eyes. His soft footsteps were heard only by a lieutenant who bit her lip to fight back tears in the night.

**Ed's ANNGGSTTING in the raiiinnn. Annnggsttiiing in the rain~ YAY! So, how do you like this angst chapter? Review please?**


End file.
